GUN
by OzoraWings
Summary: Ieyasu Taru was not always Ieyasu Taru, but that was burried in the cracks of his past - hidden and protected from prying eyes, even from the closest of friends. Though that will all change when a new recruit to the force isn't really a recruit at all and is instead the infamous Hit-man Reborn!. Now, our Capo has to figure out what the hell the Tri-Ni-Sette wants with him. tyl TxK


**Code: **KHR-GUN-CH.01

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their featured media.

**Media: **Katekyo Hit-man Reborn.

**Title: **GUN.

**Chapter:** 1._ Alias_

* * *

The gentle ticking of the mahogany clock was earsplitting in the cramped office. Around the box shaped room was filled with large filing-cabinets (that were full of case files, records and criminal investigations) and bookcases that were crudely occupied with books of law and other things of interest which might become useful. The walls were an off-red colour which around the edges had faded from sunlight, the paper was of fancy swirls that were imprinted in a darker crimson. In the centre of the room it was slightly tidier with a dark, old-fashioned carpet, leading to the desk that had two large mountains of paperwork on top of it. Sat behind the documents was a hunched over blond, who was propping himself up with his arm, fingers lacing through his thick hair as his eyes skimmed over the top of the words; remembering them in a second of having seen them before leaving that sentence behind for the next.

Cerulean eyes were hazed and tired as they moved from one line to another; the deep pools of blue were lost in thought though still recording information as ideas and opinions sprung from the document that was filled with typos and stains - so much so that it was disheartening; it was a report on one of his younger investigators' and he wasn't all too impressed with the state that it had been handed to him in.

He was just turning twenty-five in the next few months but he was the head of the department in police for the ever-hectic Sicily. He first donned the blue suit when he was sixteen and hadn't looked back since; his reasons for doing something so reckless so young had never been discovered by his peers - or even friends that would happily take a bullet for him; it a secret protected by lips set in a thin line and eyes that _glowed_ their reluctance.

He was Ieyasu Taru.

He was skilled in just about everything his job entailed, though that didn't mean he hadn't dragged himself through hell to learn it; it took everything he had to get this position and to start with - he hadn't wanted it. He was there for his own reasons, not just to protect the people of Italy, but took the title of _Qusetor _after a lot of pushing from certain _Polizia_.

It hadn't gone down well at first, for officers that didn't know his work and just took his promotion at face value; he was young after all - younger at the time and it was a slap in the face for some of the older detectives who had been working on the force a lot longer and wanted that title for themselves. And to have some upstart take it from right under the nose? No. There were a lot of complaints filed.

No one did manage to get rid of him - from fellow officer to criminal who didn't like the direction he was taking the now-bug free department and thought that it would be a lot easier with him out of the way, he had stuck to his guns (quite literally) and carried on.

Some would say he was strong, Ieyasu would just say he was stubborn; once he started something he'd finish it. He didn't quit and if he lost than he made sure that it would still work out in the end.

The gentle knock to his door snapped from out of the case of 103 and back into the present. Blinkingly, he tried to focus his dry eyes as he peered across to the thick wooden door, a sigh leaving his mouth as he resigned himself to the interruption. He straightened - his joints hissing a soft _'Hgn'_ sound while others clicked from being in the same position since morning. Stretching his arms over head, he went to briefly right his suit before calling out a pitchy 'Come in' from dehydration.

The barrier opened with a slight creak to it's old hinges to reveal his secretary, a woman the same age as him; a childhood friend of sorts. She was a 5 foot 4 Principessa with long flowing hair that reached the curve to her back and large, doe-like eyes that seemed to light up her face when she smiled. Her petite frame was fitted out in a black pencil skirt and a crisp white blouse that showed just a hint of cleavage before her chest disappeared completely.

The Psychologist in Ieyasu told him that she was overcompensating for her gender; trying to fit in, in what could prove to be a very sexist profession. The way she carried her self with her shoulders drawn and her chest forward made her seem confidence, while the tip to her head when around other officers would suggest that she was knowingly challenging them - and her being there _to_ them. Though they had long since past that stage in their relationship (the first introductions were very…uncomfortable for him) and they got along quite well now.

So when he realised who it was, he forced a tired smile that he knew she would be able to see through before swallowing 'Kyoko' he nodded and she returned his expression quite quickly though hers was a little sheepish and just a tab embarrassed.

The secretary - Kyoko didn't step into the room and kept herself under the doorframe with the barrier making her just visible 'Capo' she acknowledged with a dip of her head.

Ieyasu raised an eyebrow before recognising the tone and sighing through his nose 'Alright, what have you done?' Kyoko shifted after she flushed, confirming his suspicion.

'Y-you'll have to excuse me, Capo but' she bite her lip, her caramel eyes looking anywhere but him 'but a few days ago I seemed to have made a mistake with your office emails'

A headache was coming, Ieyasu was sure; the only reason Kyoko would be acting so guilty was if this was important 'Did anything that needed to be answered urgently come that you missed?'

Kyoko gradually nodded 'From headquarters, they sent an email a little over a week ago a new bunny - er, another recruit that would be under you for a…' she sighed, knowing how much her boss would love this 'An undisclosed length of time'

The term "Bunny" instead of recruit was a kind of inside joke that no one in the department could explain without cracking a smile. It was when Ieyasu had just settled that HQ sent the first newbie and although it wasn't explained why it was done so early on it was probably to test their newest Questor. Said newbie was of the name Hayato Gokudera and to say he was a stick-in-the-mud would be an understatement; he was old-school and was the worst of the term. The man was opinionated and wouldn't listen to authority when he thought he knew better.

Their first meeting hadn't gone what people would call "well" and Hayato wasn't the least bit happy to discover that his new commanding officer was around the same age as him. He thought it was an outrage and was spitting fire every time he saw Ieyasu (Ieyasu not being too glad to see him either), though they both endured each other to do their jobs. However after a falling out, when Ieyasu point-blank told his underling exactly what he thought of him, that little bit of pretence had shattered and from that moment onwards it was a test of wills.

There were fights and arguments and their relationship became a little infamous around the area for how volatile it was; not just anyone would have the gall to talk-back to their betters and not many seniors would allow it. And it continued like that for a good month-and-a-half until they were chasing a suspect through the streets. One thing lead to another and the two men found themselves running across rooftops in order to follow the dealer. It happened with a _Crack_ and ended with a shatter as the brittle tiles broke under Hayato's weight. Ieyasu had frozen upon hearing the heart-stopping crash and lost all thoughts about catching the criminal as he turned back around in a frenzy, radioing in their (and the ex-cons) position before running back to the whole in the ceiling. He inched to the break to make sure it didn't tear further before going on his knees and looking in.

The dust was still high in the air and Ieyasu found himself calling out his recruits name in an attempt to find out if the man was alright while his eyes took the time to focus. When the particles cleared that worry vanished - cerulean meeting emerald as he finally saw the officer sprawled across a mountain of plush bunnies and a pair of ears that seemed to have fallen on top of his head from the carrot bookshelf behind.

He laughed shamelessly, until he had doubled over and Hayato blushed beetroot, his face indignant for a good three minutes before the melody of mirth took him over as well and a bubble of chuckling escaped him too.

The reporting unit found them minutes later; with their commandeering officer practically pissing himself and the frightening recruit stuck in a hole trapped on top of and around heaps of bunnies. From that day forth anyone sent to be placed under Ieyasu was known as a "Bunny" until they had earned their cotton tails like Hayato Gokudera did (though he still gets teased unmercifully it).

Ieyasu 's lips pursed, looking over Kyoko for a second before he sighed, running a hand through his hair 'Really?' he uttered blandly, his eyes closing with the added weight before he peeled them open 'When will the next pink-nosed, fluffy-tailed one be with use than?'

Kyoko's blush deepened, the hands that were held in front of her showed her fiddling fingers as her lips thinned 'Actually…' she mumbled, untangling her slender digits before she pushed open the door to reveal a tall, dark man that - upon laying eyes on him - made Ieyasu 's breath hitch in the most audible fashion.

The usual blue uniform fitted the man's frame to a "T" - it looked almost tailored (and considering who it was, it was entirely possible), though that didn't take away from his striking features; dark, onyx eyes that seemed so indifferent but knowing at the same time that they drew you in. He had sharp cheekbones and a good facial structure. His hair was as black as his eyes and nearly as wild as Ieyasu's mane, though it had some semblance style with the side fringe and curly sideburns.

Ieyasu 's insides clenched but he made no outward appearances of surprise as he brought his right hand that was sat on his leg upwards, fingers searching the bottom of his desk until they came across the hunk of metal - his gun. Mindful to keep his shoulder still as to not draw any attention to what he was doing 'Ah. I see' than almost offhandedly, commented 'You never did find that email than?' his eyes flickering to Kyoko for a moment.

She shook her head 'No, I'm sorry; I tried looking for it but' she shrugged 'Perhaps it ended up in the junk mail?; that does get cleared out pretty offtend'

_Sure it did, _Ieyasu 's mind thought darkly though a fake smile was plastered on his lips 'That sounds logical.' he agreed, his fingers silently unlocking the gun from the clips that fastened it to the wood 'I suppose that there's nothing that we can do now since he's here. Signor…?'

Kyoko looked ready to reply when the officer-in-training beat her to it 'Rossi. Renzo Rossi' he answered, the man's deep voice having a spicy tang in it's deep and layered undertones.

For a moment or two, Ieyasu didn't answer; his eyes looking searchingly at the man in front of him while he finally undid the last of the four clips from his desk, his standard, police-issued gun slipping into his hand silently. The metal was a relief to his skin while the shape felt like it was moulded to his palm and small digits as they curled around it tightly - like a lifeline.

'Renzo then, it's nice to meet you' Giotto smiled, the tightness around his eyes barely visible and if it wasn't for all the long nights he had been suffering then Kyoko probably would have look worried about it right now - because she would surely notice 'I' am Ieyasu Taru, as I'm sure you know and I'll be looking out for you for now on' this speech differed from the one he usually gave out but this man wasn't his usual bunny.

Kyoko stood silently in the doorway until those cerulean eyes once again turned to her and she straightened slightly 'Miss Moneypenny would you mind getting the kettle ready?' she willed herself not to blush - _Oh please don't blush. _Swallowing lightly as her mouth became dry; it was an office joke really; something that they had gotten into the habit of doing on-and-off during the day; it was on more than one occasion; it became rooted into their relationship but when Ieyasu would play along and act coy with her it would make her heart skip a beat, even if Eve Moneypenny would forever just be the secretary for James Bond. Nothing more, nothing less.

'Of course, _James' _she replied in the most seductive voice she could - just like the character herself; her soft voice coming out a raspy, sexual tenor before she turned to leave; letting the boys get to know each other while she prepared the drinks.

Ieyasu waited until the men stepped through - into his office and the door was shut with Kyoko safely on the other side, letting the "Officer" walk closer until he quickly pulled his gun from under the table - not allowing the other a chance to react as he levelled it with Renzo's chest.

Onyx eyes narrowed, though gradually his hands were raised in surrender 'Capo? What are -'

The click of the safety unlocking echoed piercingly in the silent room. Ieyasu stayed seated and seemed pretty relaxed seeing that he had just pulled a gun on someone, though the small tension in his shoulders were a good enough sign that he was ready to pull the trigger.

'Why are you aiming at my chest?' Renzo asked, his voice steady and seemed completely calm despite having a weapon trained on him; not much of a surprise there - this must be pretty common in his profession.

'Because if I aim at the head there's a chance you'll dodge and miss. Aiming at the chest increases the chance of hitting _something' _that probably wasn't what Renzo meant when he had questioned him, but it came out anyway and it avoided the actual answer; he was getting there.

'Why -'

'Renzo Rossi?' Ieyasu tilted his head, the tips of his liquid sunshine bangs falling into right eye - though he did not blink, could not allow himself to as he ignored it however itchy it was 'That was a stupid name to chose, now wasn't it?'

The other man seemed to pause for a moment, before a eyebrow was raised elegantly 'Chose, sir?'

'Rossi is a pretty common name in Italy, wouldn't you say?' Ieyasu continued like the officer hadn't talked at all 'And than your first name, I mean, really?' he asked in a huff 'Even if I hadn't read your file or _knew _you like a lot of us do. "Renzo"?'

The officer's arms dropped slightly though he kept his hands in the air and see-able 'You know what it means?'

Ieyasu sighed through his nose; like he had just asked a stupid question 'An alias usually tells us more about a person than they'd like' he stated, however those words came out softer than they were meant to. His voice hardened '"Renzo" - "Third link", "Third son", a moniker for "Lorenzo" or if you look deeper…it translates to another word. If you think about it, it's a alias of a alias, isn't it?, Top Assassin Reborn!' he accused - he named. Eyes burning brightly as the man's face slowly lost all innocence and settled into a smirk.

'You've done your research, however I'm hardly surprised for you are an agent of GUN' Ieyasu stilled; his position in Italian intelligence was meant to be kept out of their records! 'Though…' Reborn shrugged, his police uniform rustling with the movement 'I'm not the only one using a fake name, am I? Tsunayoshi Sawada'

Said blonde's eyes widened, but he quickly corrected his inching posture by cocking his gun threateningly; now was not the time to be emotional; not with this highly deadly man in the room!. He collected himself quickly and forced the wheels of his brain to turn 'If I was a betting man I'd wager that you weren't here for the usual hit and run' Ieyasu said in a hiss of a voice; still angered from spoken secrets being said aloud 'I'd say you wanted something from me'

'Oh?' Reborn hummed, shifting off of his dead foot and onto the left one 'What leads you to that deduction?'

'All the trouble you've gone to.' Ieyasu replied simply; his face becoming lax 'You're renowned for catching your…target unawares - pegging the most cautious of men, and getting out without being seen.

Even after all these years; all those deaths, all we've got on you is circumstantial evidence at best - certainly nothing that would hold up in court and every time we get something of value…it somehow goes missing in a accident, or gets burned to a crisp along with the building it was stored in… .It makes me wonder, if your out for you're next mark and I happen to be it, why aren't I dead yet? Why parade around like the people who have been trying to catch you for years. Why walk through such a busy office where my men will be able to identifier you, _why _- why when you could just shot me dead in an alleyway.'

'Shame your in law' Reborn comment 'You'd make one hell of a gambler'

Cerulean swirls narrowed 'Than, what do you want?' his tone wasn't much of a demand, simply a question from one man to another, though there was a hint of curiosity in his tone that made it gentler.

'Simply Capo?' Reborn said almost dismissively 'Officially I'm Renzo Rossi, your new…"Bunny"' he paused; he still didn't fully understand this whole business of rabbits but he'd on earth this secret no matter how small it was 'Doing whatever trainee officers do with their Capo.'

'Renzo Rossi doesn't exists.' Ieyasu almost growled unyieldingly, and holding the gun tighter.

'No, he's been real, since last week' Reborn corrected 'Mafia technicians are some of the best in the world; more advance than you understand even with all your files and information I'm sure you've collected. There's not much we can't do, so trying to somehow _attempt _to get me fired is impossible - all my links with the Mafia, all the "circumstantial" evidence are no longer my problem because _I'm _Renzo Rossi and you'll have one hell of an impossible job trying to prove otherwise'

The temper Ieyasu was known for was starting to raise beyond his limits of control 'Unofficially?'

'Unofficially? Unofficially I'm under orders to keep you safe' Ieyasu turned from looking outraged to confusion to indignant in a matter of seconds that Reborn had to wonder how fast the man's thinking process was.

'Keep me safe?.!' the blond squawked 'Do you realise how many times I've had to defend myself against Mafiosi?.!' he wasn't saying half of it; there had been many "close-calls" and "almosts" that he was quite sure he had given everyone he knew a complex.

'Your good' Reborn acknowledged, like winning some of his respect _wasn't_ ridiculously hard 'And someone like you; half-decent is a threat to us. I'd like to think I could guess how many times Mafioso have tried to bride you or…get you out of the picture, but seeing as you're starting to use some of our underhanded methods than I won't bother' eyes trailing to the gun that had probably been hooked to the belly of Ieyasu 's desk.

'And you want to keep me alive now?' Ieyasu didn't sense a lie and he was almost positive that he'd be able to - even if this was a well known killer; a man was a man and lies always give away telltale signs 'Why.'

'I'm sure you've heard of the Tri-Ni-Sette before.' Reborn started, eyes flickering to the gun for just a moment before he returned to the blond 'It comprises of the Arcobaleno, which unfortunately enough is my sector and is being guarded by Uni. Than you have the Mare, right?'

Ieyasu paused; he had heard a rumour or two and worked the rest out himself but that didn't mean that this didn't make him wary 'That's mostly well-known knowledge, however what you don't know is that there has been a dormant third sector; something that's been kept out of the gossip and speculation and taken care of by my boss until it woke up and the owner was found'

Ieyasu wasn't keen on the Giglio Nero; sure in Mafia terms it was probably one of _the _largest and that was enough for most policemen to lose their heads and declare they were Anti-Lilly, but they were also one of the cleanest; they refused to be apart of child slavery or trafficking, they weren't in the drugs business and most of their money came from their corporate funds; they weren't putting weapons onto the streets and they didn't intentionally act like thugs.

No, Ieyasu wasn't keen on Giglio Nero for a whole other purpose and simply refused to touch the subject, so it being brought up now made him nervous.

'That's probably confidential information, why are you telling me that?' Ieyasu shook his head 'Who's allowing you to tell me that if the Omertà hasn't been broken?'

Reborn looked taken aback for a moment before the smirk returned 'Because, like it or not, you're involved'

_Didn't have to tell _me _that_, something inside of Ieyasu snapped; he had been in it up to his head the moment he was born, never mind now, now he was so much older and could be found so much easier - with no one to protect him anymore.

'Explain, what do you know?' Ieyasu 's eyes sharpened 'You know my name. How do you know my real name?; was it just from my file? or was it…was it…' the accursed words stuck in his throat and refused to move any further; thinking them was bad enough.

'Everything.' Reborn replied simply; both realising how naked Ieyasu must be feeling right now and uncaring because it needed to be this way 'I'm allowed to break the Omertà because Uni has permitted me to, I'm here to…keep you safe because she wants me to and - you're not going to like this bit'

'What makes you think I've like any of it?.!' Ieyasu snapped after Reborn paused, face frustrated and mad; finally having had enough of this; it was bad as it was with a well-known assassin in his office, posing as a recruit but if anyone by some chance overheard this conversation, his carrier would be over, everything he had worked for over all this time would be destroyed and dragged through the dirt while all the co-workers who he was closest to would be investigated.

'And the reason, specifically, I'm allowed to tell you about the Vongola's awakening, which I hope you realise could lead to all out war should this become common knowledge, is that you, Tsunayoshi Sawada; son of Iemitsu Sawada, are going to be the holder of this power'

* * *

**Translation/ Information - **

'Qusetor'; high-ranking officer in the Italian police force. (If I've some how gotten this wrong, than it would be helpful if someone would be able to inform me of the correct term).

'Capo' is Italian and translates to "Head" or "Chief".

'Omertà' - is the "code of silence" that Mafiosi can not break unless allowed to share information they otherwise wouldn't be able too.

'Ieyasu Taru' I chose this alias for Tsuna simply because "Ieyasu" was Giotto's second name that he used once he was forced to come to Japan and it fits in with his father's name, Iemitsu and also his own of Tsunayoshi, fo they are all names of Japanese warlords (I got that right, didn't I?). Theres a reason I gave Tsuna an alias which will be revealed soon.

'GUN' - this will be explained later on as well, though I' am keep ing this pretty close to my chest until I choose to set it free (whether it being in a few chapters or not until the end).

* * *

**A/N (26.12.12) -**

Well, here I' am. Sorry it's been such a long time since I last uploaded/ updated _anything_, I've just been so busy with, well, life. So many things have kept me away from writing and I've missed tpying away so much that every other thought is a story idea or 'How long has it been since I last replied to my emails?...' God it's been driving me nuts! (I've also found out that I'm a fanfiction addict!). Hopefully, I'lll get everything I want to done and that I can keep up my "other life" when I finally return to school (not holding my breath).

Oh! by the way, if anyone's checked in whose...a regular and notice that my style of writing has changed with using these; 'text', instead of "text" than that's because I need to keep this up for school; this is how we do it in England and it is _not_ a mistake.

Anyway, here's my newest story for Reborn!; GUN. I hope you like it and that I can do this storyline some justice. Now Readers who know be know that I haven't (to date) written any Tsuna**X**Kyoko and I really can't say why; written right this pairing can be pretty cute and just as strong as the others, and hopefully I can do this right so that even if you're not keen, you can cope.

That's about ti for me on this one...Fingers crossed that I can do some more writing tonight!.

* * *

I** apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you **to everyone who added the new story of 'GUN_'_ to their favorites/ alerts or reviewed. You also have my gratitude for taking the time.

**- OW**


End file.
